


you heard about pluto?

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: The man was devastatingly gorgeous.The first thing Iwaizumi noticed was his height. He was maybe about 6 feet tall, just an inch or two taller than Iwaizumi himself, but his slender figure and long limbs, coupled with his slim fitting clothing, only further accentuated his model-esque stature. His brown hair was styled into soft layers that swept away from his face. Despite his boyish and dainty features, he gave off a commanding, almost regal vibe.Then Mr. GQ Model opened his mouth and said the last thing Iwaizumi expected to hear.“You heard about Pluto?”it started with a bad pick-up line how did it end up like this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while marathoning Psych. If you've watched it, you probably know where the Pluto line is from.  
> If not, it's just a silly "pick-up line" - if it can even be called that - that one of the main characters, Gus, uses. ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaKGfS7n2Ik))
> 
> Rating changed to E for the smut in Chapter 2.

It’s Friday night, and Iwaizumi finds himself at one of the local bars by his office, ordering a round of drinks for Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and himself, all because of a bet that he lost. Those two were childhood friends, and given their history of antics, Iwaizumi should’ve known it wasn’t going to end well for him.

Iwaizumi slid into one of the bar stools as he waited for the bartender to finish mixing their drinks. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa just had to be those assholes who ordered ridiculous concoctions that were just as strong as they were fruity. He rested one of his elbows on the counter and grimaced at the feeling of the sticky residue. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a taller figure approach the bar and take the open seat to his right. He wasn’t usually one to stare, but he couldn’t help turning his head slightly to get a better look.

The man was devastatingly gorgeous.

The first thing Iwaizumi noticed was his height. He was maybe about 6 feet tall, just an inch or two taller than Iwaizumi himself, but his slender figure and long limbs, coupled with his slim fitting clothing, only further accentuated his model-esque stature. His brown hair was styled into soft layers that swept away from his face. Despite his boyish and dainty features, he gave off a commanding, almost regal vibe.

Then Mr. GQ Model opened his mouth and said the last thing Iwaizumi expected to hear.

“You heard about Pluto?”

* * *

“... huh?”

Iwaizumi needed a second to process what he’d just heard. He hadn’t misheard, had he? The night was young and so far he’d only had one Moscow mule - he wasn't even tipsy.

“It’s messed up, right?” the stranger continued. “All these years we thought Pluto was one of the nine planets, and now they’re saying it’s not?”

“Y-yeah, it sucks,” Iwaizumi said, trying to sound sympathetic. He had no idea how to respond, but it seemed like this guy had no problem carrying the conversation. Man, he sure was chatty.

“It’s ‘My Very Eager Mother Just Served Us Nine Peas’! Now that Pluto’s out of the picture, how are kids going to remember the order of the planets?” he wailed dramatically.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle. Mr. GQ was unexpectedly eccentric but it was pretty cute how passionate he was. Fuck it, he’ll play along.

“Uh, how about ‘My Very Eager Mother Just Served Us... Nachos’?”

“Hmmm…”

To Iwaizumi’s amusement, he looked like he was actually giving it some serious thought.

“I guess,” he said begrudgingly. “But ‘Nine Peas’ worked because there are- _were_ nine planets!”

“Then we’ll just have to keep thinking,” Iwaizumi said. The taller man beamed, and yeah, Iwaizumi thinks he’d like to see that more.

“Oi, Iwaizumi!” Matsukawa called from their table. “What’s taking you?”

Iwaizumi had been so engrossed in their conversation, he hadn’t even noticed the bartender finish making the drinks. Since he started working full-time, he hadn’t really met anyone new, and he forgot how thrilling it could feel, especially when they were this attractive. Where was he supposed to go from here? Iwaizumi wondered if it’d be appropriate to ask for his number. They had only talked for a few minutes, but it sure seemed like they were hitting it off. Or was he just imagining it?

“Iwaizumi, huh? That’s a nice name.”

“And you are?”

“Oikawa Tooru.” He grinned and held up a peace sign.

Iwaizumi glanced at the drinks on the counter.

“I, uh… I have to get these back to my friends over there,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Guess I’ll see you around then,” Oikawa said. “Thanks for indulging me, Iwa-chan!” He gave Iwaizumi a quick peck on the cheek and winked as he walked away.

* * *

“Oi, oi, oi, who was that?” Hanamaki nudged Iwaizumi as he sat down. “He was pretty hot.”

 _Yeah he was_ , Iwaizumi agreed silently. “He said his name was Oikawa,” he said. “He just started talking to me while I was getting our drinks.”

“He was totally flirting with you,” Matsukawa said. “He came out of his way to talk to you, and he even kissed your cheek! We saw everything.” Hanamaki nodded in agreement. “Did you get his number at least?”

“No… I didn’t.” Iwaizumi sighed. Their topic of conversation had been Pluto, of all things - did that really count as flirting?

“Iwaizumi, you’ve been single for over a year and now the odds are in your favor. How often are you gonna come across a guy like that?” Matsukawa gestured towards the bar. “He’s sitting at one of the tall tables to the left of the bar. Why don’t you go and talk to him again?”

“What? No. Our conversation ended. We’re done.”

“Iwaizumi, I will literally shove you out of this booth,” Hanamaki threatened.

“All right, all right,” Iwaizumi groaned as he stood up, taking his drink with him. He knew his friends meant well, but damn they were pushy as hell, both literally and figuratively. He made his way in the direction Matsukawa pointed to and spotted the table.

“Oh~ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gave a small wave. He was sitting with a shorter man who had spiky blond hair with a black undercut and piercings in both ears. Iwaizumi panicked for a second; was he about to interrupt a date?

“Here, take my seat,” the blond said, hopping off his stool. “I’m heading out anyway.”

“Thanks…” There was a mischievous look in his eyes but Iwaizumi decided it was best not to question him.

“Later, Yuu!” Oikawa called.

“I wasn’t… interrupting anything, was I?” Iwaizumi had to make sure.

“Not at all~” Oikawa answered cheerfully. “Yuu’s a good friend of mine, who also happens to be taken. So what brings you back here, Iwa-chan?”

Shit, he hadn’t thought this far. He had no idea what his plan of attack was. Maybe he could offer to buy a drink. He glanced over at Oikawa’s glass and saw that it was still nearly full. Welp.

“How do you throw a party in space?” he blurted, his mouth moving faster than his brain. Damn, he was rusty as hell at socializing, and now he was about to make a huge fool of himself. He took a long sip of his drink, hoping it’d help him loosen up.

“Hmm.” Oikawa took a second to think. “I don’t know, Iwa-chan. Tell me.”

“... you planet,” he deadpanned. _Oh my God, that was so fucking stupid, what were you thinking-_

“Pfffft that was terrible,” Oikawa burst out laughing. “A for effort though, it was cute.”

“You still laughed so that’s a win in my book,” Iwaizumi said with a relieved smile. “I assumed you were into space. You had some very… strong feelings about Pluto back there.”

“I am a pretty big space nerd,” Oikawa admitted. “But I usually don’t reveal that on a first date.”

“Is that what we’re calling this now?” Iwaizumi asked. “A date?”

Perhaps it was the alcohol finally taking effect, or Oikawa’s unexpectedly positive reaction to his joke, but Iwaizumi was feeling much more comfortable now, and maybe even a bit brazen. Now it was Oikawa’s turn to look flustered, color rising in his cheeks, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel somewhat triumphant that he’d gotten underneath Oikawa’s exterior. Guess he still had it in him after all.

“I am if you are,” said Oikawa, trying to play it smooth.

Iwaizumi smirked.

“So Oikawa,” he began. “Got any other first date no-no’s? Maybe I can get you to break another one.”

“Hmm... well, I usually don’t add them on Facebook after just one date?”

Iwaizumi whipped out his phone and typed ‘Oikawa Tooru’ in the search bar. He popped up within the first five results, his profile picture easily recognizable. He turned his phone towards Oikawa to show him that he’d found his profile.

“Feeling adventurous?” Iwaizumi challenged. “You can say no, I won’t pressure you.” He hoped he wasn’t being too pushy.

“I’ll bite,” Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi tried to not picture him biting _other things._ Oikawa reached over and clicked on the Add Friend button. Then he took out his own phone to accept the request.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, huh,” he mused. Iwaizumi barely contained the shiver that ran down his spine when Oikawa said his first name. “I like it. We both have one-character names.”

Oikawa pulled his stool closer to Iwaizumi so that they were sitting next to each other instead of across. He turned his phone camera on selfie mode and held it in front of them. “Here’s another thing I never do on a first date. Smile, Iwa-chan~”

Right before the shutter went off, Iwaizumi sneaked an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and leaned in a little closer. Even after the picture had been taken, he made no effort to remove his arm and watched as Oikawa opened up Facebook again.

“And, because I like you so much Iwa-chan, I’m even going to upload it to Facebook and tag you, now that we’ve added each other,” he declared. “I like this game.”

Iwaizumi was falling deeper and deeper, and it was exhilarating. It’d been a while since he stepped out of his comfort zone, and he had a feeling Oikawa could sense it.

“So what about you, Iwa-chan? Anything you normally wouldn't do on a first date?”

_To hell with it._

Iwaizumi leaned closer to Oikawa’s ear and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. “I usually don't invite my first dates over, but I’ve been thinking I’d really like to take you back to my apartment.”

Oikawa bristled with excitement.

“And normally I would decline, but since we're making so many exceptions today, I think I'll take you up on that offer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to come in Chapter 2! Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi takes Oikawa back to his apartment & they do the do.

Iwaizumi rested his hand on Oikawa’s thigh during the entire cab ride back to his apartment, absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumb. He could feel Oikawa squirming underneath his touch.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered pleadingly. He was already half hard just from Iwaizumi’s light touches.

“Almost there,” Iwaizumi reassured. Then he gave Oikawa’s thigh a squeeze, causing him to inhale sharply.

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” he whined. “Stop teasing.” He nuzzled the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and breathed in his clean, musky scent.

In his other hand, Iwaizumi had his phone and did his best to type out a quick text to Matsukawa and Hanamaki in their group chat.

**Iwa:** forgot to let you two know that i let the bar  
*left

**Hana:** haha omg iwa made a typo  
u w/ oikawa??? we saw the pic on fb  
hot af

**Iwa:** yes

Iwaizumi tucked his phone away and returned his attention to Oikawa; Hanamaki and Matsukawa, however, continued to text frantically.

**Matsu:** OMG

**Hana:** wrap ur willy   
wait u ARE topping right??

**Matsu:** nah he was always pretty good at receives if you kno what i mean

**Hana:** no way iwa’s too aggressive to be a bottom  
remember how he  _ penetrated _ dateko’s defenses  
...that’s it issei we’re betting on this

The cab finally came to a stop and Iwaizumi hastily disentangled himself from Oikawa to grab his wallet from his back pocket. He handed the driver two 1000 yen bills, and because he wanted to leave somewhat of a good impression, he waited patiently for his change and made sure to say thank you and good night. Oikawa was already out the car and halfway to the entrance of his building.

* * *

 

“Oh~ Your apartment’s actually pretty nice,” Oikawa commented. After he slipped off his shoes, he made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Iwaizumi’s apartment was a decent size for one that was close to the center of the city. He kept his furnishings minimalistic and mostly white, and the large windows made the apartment seem more spacious. He still silently thanked his past self for taking the time to tidy up a couple days ago though he still did a quick scan to make sure he hadn’t left anything incriminating laying around.

“Somehow that doesn’t feel like a compliment,” Iwaizumi grumbled. He brought over two glasses of water from the kitchen and set them down on the coffee table before sitting next to Oikawa. Now that they were in the privacy of his own apartment, dead quiet save for the occasional passing car, Iwaizumi felt incredibly self-conscious and hyper aware of Oikawa’s presence.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Oikawa asked.

“Mostly rock,” he answered. He took out his phone and thumbed through his music library. “Lately I’ve been into this band, LOCAL CONNECT. They’re rock but like… I don’t know, soft? Emotional? Here, I’ll just play you one of their songs; it’s easier than me trying to explain.”

Iwaizumi selected one of the songs, and the sound of electric guitar chords and a tender, baritone voice filled the silence. Then a bass and drum joined in, and the song swelled as it reached the chorus.

“I get what you mean,” Oikawa nodded, listening intently. “It’s feelsy rock.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Iwaizumi laughed. The music made him feel much more relaxed and he leaned back, spreading an arm across the back of the couch. Oikawa took it as an invitation to lean back as well, resting his head against the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

_ Don’t leave me alone; stay by my side _ _  
_ _ In a time of fear, you were the light _

Yep, they were definitely having a Moment™.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi nuzzled his soft hair and placed a light kiss on his temple.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.”

“Oh my God, shut the hell up,” Iwaizumi groaned.  _How was he so odd and dorky and adorable?_

Then he kissed Oikawa directly on the lips, barely containing a shiver the instant they made contact. Oikawa’s lips were just as soft as he’d imagined.

The kiss was brief, but their faces were flushed when they separated. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to process the jumbled thoughts and feelings that raced through their minds.

Then Iwaizumi broke the silence.

“For the record, it’s ‘you and me,’ so that line doesn’t even work,” he said with a hint of a smirk.

“How are you so sexy even when you’re lecturing me on grammar?!”

Iwaizumi leaned forward for another kiss, this time a deeper, prolonged one. He cupped Oikawa’s jaw and leaned into the kiss, resting his thumb on Oikawa’s chin to part his lips. Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi’s tongue languidly explored his mouth. Then Iwaizumi trailed kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking lightly as he went.

“W-wait, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just under his ear. “Can we shower? I’m kinda gross from today.”

Iwaizumi gave one last peck on his lips before standing up from the couch, and the two stumbled towards the bathroom hand-in-hand. Iwaizumi tugged at the hem of Oikawa’s sweater and he raised his arms, allowing Iwaizumi to pull it off. He couldn’t help but snicker at Oikawa’s now tousled, unruly hair.

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. He frantically tried to rearrange his hair but his efforts were futile. “Stop laughing!”

“It’s going to get messed up in the shower anyway, silly.”

Iwaizumi slipped his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt. Oikawa momentarily forgot he was still half dressed and watched hungrily as Iwaizumi reached the last button and let the shirt slip down his shoulders.

“Like what you see?” He raised his eyebrows in question.

“Are you kidding me?” Oikawa’s eyes roamed all over his body, taking in the sight of his tanned skin and corded muscles. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Iwaizumi felt his face heat up. “Yeah well, you’re not so bad yourself,” he said. “Now hurry up and get out of those ridiculous skinny jeans already.” He gave his own slacks a firm tug, pulling off his boxers at the same time. Oikawa was sure his gasp was audible as Iwaizumi’s thick, half hard cock came into view.

Then Iwaizumi walked over to the shower, bent down to turn the faucet, and Oikawa thanked all the gods as he was presented with a view of Iwaizumi’s chiseled ass. Was he drooling? He was probably drooling. Oh, right, he was supposed to be taking his pants off. As he shimmied out of his jeans, he watched Iwaizumi step under the water and begin rinsing himself. It was incredible how effortlessly sexy and masculine he was, and to top it all off, he was humble about it too. Oikawa could probably watch him do mundane tasks like run errands all day and it’d be hot as hell.

Oikawa hastily removed his disposable contact lenses and finally entered the shower. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders as they exchanged wet, sloppy kisses. Iwaizumi reached behind to grope at Oikawa’s ass and ground their hips together, eliciting a filthy moan.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa panted in his ear. “Let me blow you.”

After some awkward maneuvering, they switched positions so that Iwaizumi was now standing under the shower head and Oikawa was on his knees. He jerked Iwaizumi to full hardness while sucking red marks along his thighs.

“Fuck, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi shivered.

With his right hand Oikawa pulled back Iwaizumi’s foreskin and held his cock steady, giving the head a few cursory licks before taking it in his mouth. He felt his lips stretch around Iwaizumi’s girth and smiled to himself. He knew his jaw would ache later, and he was looking forward to it.

Oikawa slowly began bobbing his head, keeping a tight suction around Iwaizumi’s length. The wet noises were downright filthy and sent a jolt of arousal down to his groin. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and moaned softly. Somehow Oikawa knew he wasn’t the type to be vocal during sex but Oikawa could feel his stuttering breaths and knew he was enjoying himself.

“God, look at you.” Iwaizumi opened his eyes to look down at Oikawa and traced a finger around his stretched lips. “Taking my dick so well.” Oikawa whimpered upon hearing the praise and started to increase his pace, but Iwaizumi gently nudged his head away.

“Oikawa,” he said. “We should finish showering; I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa back up and they shared a heated kiss, the taste of Iwaizumi still lingering on Oikawa’s tongue. They quickly finished washing and after drying off, they made their way to Iwaizumi’s bedroom.

They hesitated for a moment when they got to the bed, realizing that neither of them had really made their preferences clear.

“So, uh, do you prefer to top or bottom?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I’m fine with either,” Oikawa said. “But tonight, I really wanna ride you, if that’s okay with you, Iwa-chan.”

“God, yes,” Iwaizumi answered quickly. “Fuck- absolutely- yes.” He briefly pictured being topped by Oikawa and filed that image away for another day.

Oikawa giggled and motioned for Iwaizumi to lie down. Then he straddled Iwaizumi’s hips and leaned down to trail kisses all over his jaw and neck. Iwaizumi tilted his head up and ran his tongue along the shell of Oikawa’s ear, marveling at his embarrassingly high-pitched moan and full body shudder.

“Iwa-chan,” he whined. “You found my weak sp-ahh-”

Iwaizumi bit down on Oikawa’s ear lobe and felt his body jolt. He sat up, flustered, and his eyes searched the room, zeroing in on the nightstand.

“You wouldn’t happen to have lube in there, would you?”

Iwaizumi reached over and opened the middle drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube but instead of handing it to Oikawa, he squeezed some onto his finger.

“Allow me.”

Oikawa blushed as Iwaizumi sat up and reached behind.

“I, uh, when I masturbate I finger myself so... I should be pretty loose…” he mumbled.

“You’ll have to show me some time,” Iwaizumi said, circling Oikawa’s hole a his lubed finger. Slowly, he inserted his index finger and Oikawa clenched reflexively.

“Relax, Oikawa,” he murmured. “You nervous?”

“A little,” Oikawa admitted. “It’s… been a while.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Oikawa’s nose.

“It’s been a while for me too. We can stop at any time, okay?” he said gently. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

The sudden display of tenderness made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. He knew he was too far gone for this to be just a fling. Iwaizumi was genuinely showing concern for him. There were no pretenses with him - everything was so real and raw and  _ honest _ , from the way he went along with his stupid Pluto line, to the way he waited patiently for the cab driver to give him his change. And how he had suggested they end their shower quickly so Oikawa wouldn’t get sick. He was on the verge of tears - he’d forgotten what it was like to feel so cared for and so enamored with someone.

“I want this,” he whispered shakily. “I want you.”

Iwaizumi nodded and proceeded to insert his middle finger, which Oikawa’s hole accommodated nicely. Iwaizumi prodded until he located Oikawa’s prostate. He watched Oikawa’s face as his initial discomfort turned into arousal and his breaths turned into shallow gasps.

Iwaizumi uncurled his fingers and withdrew them. He reached back into the drawer for a condom and hastily rolled it onto his own dick before slicking it up with some more lube.

Oikawa sat up on his knees and carefully lined himself up with Iwaizumi, maintaining eye contact as he sank down. He whimpered as his felt his hole stretch around the head and Iwaizumi took his hand, gently squeezing in an attempt to relax him.

“Breathe,” he grunted, resisting the urge to buck his hips upward. Oikawa nodded and took a deep breath. He relaxed his muscles and gradually lowered himself till he was flush with Iwaizumi’s hips.

“Okay?” Iwaizumi asked. He was already close just from the sensation of being enveloped Oikawa’s tight heat.

“Yeah,” Oikawa gasped as he readjusted his hips. “Just… give me a second.” He clenched experimentally, reveling in how full and stretched he felt.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi groaned. “I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

Oikawa braced his arms on Iwaizumi’s thighs and lifted himself until only the head remained inside, and then he dropped back down. Iwaizumi let out a low grunt and Oikawa repeated the motion again. After several tries, they found their rhythm and Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hips so he could pick up the pace and thrust into him. Oikawa let out a needy whine as the head of Iwaizumi’s length brushed against his prostate over and over.

“Iwa-chan, please,” he moaned. The bed creaked with the force of their movements. “I’m close.”

Iwaizumi sat up and flipped them over so that he was now on top of Oikawa. He resumed thrusting vigorously, the sound of Oikawa’s moans and his occasional grunts filling the air. Too far gone to care, Oikawa reached down and began to jerk himself off. 

Iwaizumi leaned forward and captured Oikawa’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss. He felt Oikawa’s gasps become quicker and quicker and he turned his head so that he was panting into Oikawa’s sensitive ear.

“Oikawa,” he breathed. “Almost-”

Oikawa let out one last moan as he came all over their chests. His muscles tightened sporadically as he orgasmed, enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge as well.

Once their breathing steadied, Iwaizumi carefully pulled out and quickly disposed of the condom. He went to the bathroom to clean himself and when he returned to the bedroom with a damp washcloth, Oikawa was sprawled on the bed with his eyes blissfully closed.

“Oi, don’t sleep yet.” Iwaizumi began wiping the mess off Oikawa’s torso.

“That tickles, Iwa-chan,” he giggled, squirming on the bed.

After Iwaizumi finished cleaning Oikawa, he tossed the towel aside and slid into bed. Oikawa moved closer and tucked his head under Iwaizumi’s chin and Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You doing okay?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

“Mm… I’ll probably be sore tomorrow,” Oikawa said with a yawn. “But it’ll be a good sore.”

Iwaizumi smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 

The next morning, Iwaizumi awoke to the sound of heavy breathing.

He blinked to clear his vision and turned towards the source of the noise - one Oikawa Tooru, fast asleep with his lips parted and drool crusting on the corner of his mouth.

Oikawa was an (adorably) ugly sleeper.

His mind flashed back to the events of last night, and his entire body flushed as he recalled the sex that he had with Oikawa. He silently slipped out of bed, doing his best to not rock the bed, and he felt a dull ache in muscles that he hadn’t felt in a while. After putting on a pair of boxers, he went into the living room where he had left his phone. He smiled to himself as he read the messages Hanamaki and Matsukawa had sent last night.

**Iwa:** hey, you guys up?

Mere seconds later, a notification popped up.

**Hana:** YOURE ALIVE   
SO HOW WAS IT   
WHAT HAPPEND

**Iwa:** we had sex

While Iwaizumi was eager to spill everything, he also found it quite entertaining to frustrate his nosy friends by denying them juicy details.

**Hana:** AND???

**Iwa:** it was good   
but idk what we are now

**Matsu:** just “good”?   
do you see yourself in a relationship with him?

Iwaizumi’s heart thudded at the thought of being in a serious, committed relationship with Oikawa. He definitely liked the idea, but what if he was just one of Oikawa’s many conquests from the bar? What if he wasn’t someone who did relationships?

**Iwa:** i think so? not sure how oikawa feels though

**Matsu:** just go for it dude

**Hana:** even if it doesn’t work out at least you got a night of “good” sex out of it   
speaking of which, who topped?

Iwaizumi decided this was a good time to put down his phone and return to the bedroom. The creaking caused by Iwaizumi’s footsteps caused him to stir.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa mumbled sleepily. Without opening his eyes, he blindly groped the other side of the bed and upon realizing it was empty, he cracked open his eyes.  _ God, he’s adorable. _

“Mean, Iwa-chan. How could you leave me all alone in your bed?” he whined.

“Sorry, sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized, climbing back into bed. Oikawa instantly latched onto him and planted a kiss on his lips as if it were the most natural thing to do.

“We’re supposed to wake up in each other’s arms like this,” he said matter-of-factly. “And then give each other stinky good morning kisses. Isn’t that how it goes?”

Iwaizumi drew back so that he could look Oikawa in the eye.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but what you’re describing sounds a lot like a relationship.”

“Wait, Iwa-chan, do you not want to be in one?” Oikawa asked, his eyes wide.

“Huh?! I was going to ask you that,” Iwaizumi said. “So wait, are you saying- are we-”

“Yes, Iwa-chan! A hundred times yes!” Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s and planted a succession of chaste kisses.

“Idiot, I didn’t even finish what I was saying,” he grumbled, smiling despite himself.

Then Oikawa’s expression became serious.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, do you have a band-aid?”

“What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Where?”

“I scraped my knee when I fell for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I be real for a sec? I feel like I've read a bunch of fast, messy hookup fics (across fandoms) where the following two things tend to occur: they throw their money at the cab driver without getting their change, and the second they step foot into the elevator/apartment/house/whatever, they immediately start making out against the door. Those are good and all, and I do enjoy reading them, but I wanted them to slow down for once.
> 
> I've referenced LOCAL CONNECT in both of my fics now... I swear I know other Japanese rock bands, I'm just really into them right now. [This is the song they were listening to in Iwaizumi's apartment.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvPcd2MLbjg) The conversation between Oikawa and Iwaizumi was inspired by a conversation I had IRL with a friend when I was trying to describe LOCAL CONNECT to them and I actually said "feelsy rock."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I forgot to link my tumblr in my previous fic so [here ya go](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com). Feel free to yell at me.


End file.
